The Creator
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: In the year 2024, a man known as The Creator founded Maelstrom Automata Corporation and became famous for their production of the worldly phenomenal YoRHa Androids. Said to be a man with many secrets, no one had ever seen him or met him in person… that is, until one of his androids accidentally summon a certain crimson haired devil. [Will be continued]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In the year 2024, a man known as The Creator founded Maelstrom Automata Corporation and became famous for their production of the worldly phenomenal YoRHa Androids. Said to be a man with many secrets, no one had ever seen him or met him in person… that is, until one of his androids accidentally summon a certain crimson haired devil. [Naruto/Nier:Automata/High School DXD]**

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **YoRHa** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **YoRHa**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **The Creator**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Ojou-sama, here's your coffee."

"Thank you, Hana." Rias Gremory, the young heiress of the devil clan Gremory, smiled warmly as she accepted a cup of coffee from her maid, receiving a bow and then a small smile in return. Sitting on the couch in the living room of her apartment, Rias was reading the newspaper that had arrived on her doorstep earlier that morning. She was reading an article about Maelstrom Automata Corporation, a multi-billion dollars advanced Technology Company founded a couple of years ago by a single man known as The Creator, who designed and created the first ever sentient robotic life form known as YoRHa Androids, which had become a worldly phenomenal over the years since the first androids were introduced to the public. YoRHa Androids were specifically designed to be the same as humans on a mental level. They were capable of think and feel in a certain level, giving them the ability to make their own decisions based on the benefits of their owners and also develop unique personalities. Soon, they had become so famous they were mass produced by MA Corporation for various purposes, and every wealthier family nowadays could easily afford one that were programmed to serve and fulfill every of their human owners' needs.

Hana, her maid, was also not an exception. Everything about her said so. The precise, repetitive way she moved, but most of all, it was her beauty. Symmetrical, smooth, and sexy, she was just a little too perfect to be a normal human. Her short white hair was so stylish it should have been in a commercial, and her attractive body strained against the tight material of her maid uniform. Everything about her was the envy of every living woman, much like how the rest of her fellow female YoRHa androids were designed.

Rias, personally, had nothing against the uses of YoRHa Androids, even considering Hana her close friend more than a maid to take care of her and her apartment. All-purpose androids were also very welcomed in the devil society as well as other supernatural Factions, and many of them had been turned into devils for the peerage of their master, limited to one per devil because while they were very strong, especially the combat type androids, they were incapable of reproducing and the sole purpose of the Evil Piece System was to help replenish the population of the Devils as they had suffered a massive loss in the Great War with Heaven, led by the Biblical God, and Grigori, the Fallen Angel organization led by Azazel, that had ended hundreds years prior.

However, in human society, there had been countless discussions and debates around them, due to proficiencies in daily life and their capabilities to develop their own unique personalities. Public reception of androids had been mixed, while many people benefited and enjoyed the services of YoRHa Androids, others were unsettled and felt wary of the nature of their intelligence, its implications and also repercussions, leading to social and religious objections. The increasing number of androids being put into the workforce also pushed out human workers or otherwise made them become obsolete, leading to record unemployment. Many people believed the androids would one day malfunction, purposely turn their back on their owners to live freely as an independent species or even enslave humans even though the Creator had personally assured the public that YoRHa Android would always put the safety of humanity first and foremost.

Speaking of The Creator, saying he was the most mysterious man in the world would be a huge understatement. No one had ever met him or even seen him, not even his employees at MA Corporation ever since the foundation of his world-class company. There were many theories around the man, some said he was an American, while many believed he was living somewhere in Australia with his androids, but Rias didn't think any of them was close to the truth. He had never appeared in public, and only spoke through his representative, who was also an android said to be one of the first to be created and extremely loyal to his creator. One of the four current leaders of the Devil Faction, Ajuka Beelzebub, the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department and also the creator of the Evil Pieces system, said The Creator was debatably the smartest person in the world, for his works and how he had been able to hide from the rest of the world all those time, so unless he wanted them to, it was impossible to find out who and where he was.

"What are you thinking, Rias Ojou-sama?" Hana asked with a smile as she bent down a bit to look at her owner, who blinked and turned to smile at her android, realizing that she had been lost in her thoughts for a moment. Hana was one of the latest models, so it was easy for her to understand her owner's emotion states and come up with the best options to communicate with her. She was programmed to be a normal maid, but she adapted to Rias and her personalities. She could act as a friend to Rias and converse with her normally whenever the situations required her to. "Is it about The Creator?" Hana continued with another question after taking a glance at the article on the newspaper Rias was reading. The page featured a massive picture of the Creator's representative, who had the appearance of a young man with short white hair and wore black business suit with orange cravat.

"I am." Rias nodded her head while smiling. "Is it that obvious?"

"It is." Hana replied as she stood straight up "Plus, you always want to meet him."

"Everyone does, Hana." Rias smiled as she took a small sip of her cup of coffee, smiling at the flavorful taste. Hana could make such delicious drinks, and it was something that she picked up on the early days as Rias' maid, not what she was programmed to. The way the androids could learn from their own experiences and rapidly evolved to become even better regardless of what models they were had never ceased to amaze Rias "What about you, Hana? Do you want to meet him?" She then asked. It was a question that she had never asked Hana before. When asked about the Creator, every YoRHa Androids would always reply with the same answer, that they knew him but at the same time, they didn't. Hana said she would surely know her creator when she saw him, and Rias believed it had something to do with the algorithms that created her consciousness, but because she knew very little about technologies, Rias didn't want to think too much about it.

"Of course, if I have the chance to, I will surely look forward to my meeting with the Creator." Hana answered honestly and nodded her head. It was hard for Rias to tell what Hana was truly thinking, but she knew her android truly wanted to meet her creator. Her body might be created in a factory, but her mind was created by the Creator, the man who had revolutionized Artificial Intelligence and gave life to emotionless robots.

"I see…" Rias smiled and finished her coffee "Wah, so delicious." She sighed in satisfaction with a hand on her cheek "Can I have one more cup, please?" She asked, turning to her maid.

"Drinking too much coffee won't be good for your health, Ojou-sama." Hana shook her head and answered sternly, but she was smiling.

"Aw, c'mon, another cup won't…" However, before she could finish her sentence, the magic circle with the crest of the Gremory Household on the other side of the room started to glow, showering the entire room in the intense color of crimson. It appeared that someone was summoning her, and the information the magic circle then provided let her know that it was a new client "Well, it's time to work I guess." The crimson haired young woman said as she stood up and gave the empty cup to Hana, who accepted it and held the cup in her hands as she watched her mistress making her way toward the circle.

"Do you need my help, Ojou-sama?" Hana asked. She knew Rias was a devil, and occasionally accompanied her on some of her devil jobs to help her with her works.

"There's no need. I think I can handle this on my own, but thank you for asking." Rias responded and shook her head before she stepped into the magic circle and activated it transportation function with a spell, preparing to teleport to her client's location.

"Good luck, Ojou-sama." With that said, Hana lowered her head to Rias as she stood facing her mistress while the teleportation magic circle started glowing brightly.

"Thank you, Hana."

Rias nodded her head with a smile before disappearing from her apartment. In a flash, Rias was teleported to a spacious room that appeared to be a splendor open foyer/living room. It was very rich and luxurious looking with pieces of expensive modern furniture in every corner. The entire western wall was made of large open windows looking right down the hill and onto the beach, while the others were painted a cool shade of gray, and decorated by expensive looking arts and also statutes. The room had a fireplace, and a massive flat-screen television dominating most of the wall across from it, surrounded by modern-styled white couches and black sofas with a round glass table standing in the middle. The floor and ceiling were made from polished white marble, and ahead of Rias at the end of the hall was a grand mahogany split staircase, twisting its way in a circular form and leading up the floor above. There was also an outdoor pool with a garden surrounding it outside.

As the circle under her feet disappeared, Rias stood there and looked around the room in awe. The place she was summoned to was literally a mansion, and while it had nothing compare to her house, Gremory Residence, in the Underworld the place still impressed her. Rias had been summoned by rich people before, but she doubted any of them had the money to spend like this one.

"It works!" Rias then turned her head around when she heard a voice and saw a young, petite woman that wore her blonde hair in braids standing behind her, holding the leaflet with the crest of her household in her hand that she had used to summon her. Rias immediately knew the young woman was an android, an exclusive type no doubt. Only people with a lot of money could afford exclusive androids, whose appearances as well as characteristics were chose and decided by their owners, as well as having unique functions. Mass produced androids, such as maids and butlers, could develop their own personalities, but their physical appearance was nearly identical and sometimes acted all the same, even after a long time spending time with their owners, who even gave them some tradition makeups as distinctions. Her Hana was one of those exclusives. Rias received her on her sixteenth birthday as a gift from her brother.

"Are you the one who summon me?" Rias asked as she turned around to face the android with a hand on her hips. It was not the first time she had gotten summoned by an android. It's rare, but tended to happen once in a while. Because androids only summoned them by accident, the contracts usually went to their owners instead, which was also the reason why devils didn't try to prevent androids from summoning them. They had wishes of their own, but they were usually very simple and sometimes involve the needs of the ones that they served. However, in some rare occasions, when androids wanted something for themselves, if allowed to by their human owners, a devil would help the androids out, because payments would still be there in the end.

"Yes." The android nodded her head before quickly answering while smiling brightly "Are you here to grant me my wish, miss?"

"Yes, my name is Rias Gremory, the next heiress to the Gremory Household." Rias proudly introduced as she placed a hand on her chest "Tell me what is it that you want and where your owners are. I will talk to…"

"6O, what are you doing?" However, a woman appeared from the staircase and interrupted her with a stern voice "Who is this?! How did she get in here?" She asked while looking at Rias warily. She was a beautiful and attractive woman standing at the height of five foot seven and appearing to be in her early twenties, with green eyes and wavy blonde hair that she wore in a ponytail behind her head and had one side band extended down to her navel, while the other framed her perfectly shaped face. For clothing, she wore a skin-tight white dress and a fair amount of accessories. The dress went down to her ankles and had a slit that went up so high her thigh and a fair portion of her toned belly and hip were exposed. In addition, she also wore thigh-high stockings and matching coloured gloves and heels.

A single glance was enough for Rias to tell that she was an exclusive android, possibly one of the most beautiful and attractive models she had ever seen or met so far.

"White, look, it's a devil!" The first android, 6O, said as she pointed her hand at Rias, making the second one snap her head from her to the crimson haired young woman, looking at her with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"You're what?" She then looked at 6O and noticed the leaflet on her hand "That paper…" She said in realization, making Rias widen her eyes in surprise. "6O, do you realize what you have done?" She scolded while hurriedly making her way down the staircase and walking toward the shorter android, whose smile disappeared when she heard White said that.

"E-eh… but… I don't understand." 6O said as White stopped in front of her and took the leaflet in her hand to look at the symbol on it.

"Excuse me, but what…" She then noticed another pair of androids looking at her from upstairs curiously. They looked almost the same with red hair, blue eyes and wore nearly identical outfits. She recognized them immediately. The first known YoRHa Androids, Devola and Popola made their first public appearance in 24th March, 2022 in Austin, Texas, United States, appearing and introducing each other as a special type of androids created by the Creator in front of the crowd of reporters and cameramen all by themselves. Also, while they were the earliest model, every other later generation android was based on them and their cores, which was said to be the most complex and advanced technology in the world.

Devola and Popola had not made many public appearances ever since March 2022, but there were rumours about them living with their creator.

"You, you're not supposed to be here." White didn't let Rias finish her sentence and turned around to give her a stern look "You have to leave, now." She told the crimson haired young woman with a firm tone. Rias opened her mouth, but she was unable to say anything because the door on the far side of the room suddenly opened, drawing Rias and the androids' attention toward it. Rias expected to see another android, but the person that came walking into the room was not someone she was expecting.

It was a man, a very handsome man wearing a bathrobe that was at least seven feet tall and seemed to be in his early 20's, with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. His most noticeable features, however, was the thin whisker marks adorned both his left and right cheeks, giving him a very vulpine appearance.

"Good morning girls!" He announced with a smile, and the twin androids upstairs both warmly returned his greeting with a smile while waving their hands at him. As he walked further into the room with both hands in his robe's pocket, the blond finally noticed Rias and asked in surprise "Who is this?"

"It's a devil, Naruto-sama." Before White could say anything, 6O cheerily spoke up from behind her, causing Naruto to look at Rias in surprise while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Devil, you say?" He asked as Rias nodded her head in confirmation "Well, you're really a bit too sexy and beautiful for a normal young woman, and it's quite clear that you're not an android." He gave her a wink and made his way toward Rias, who blushed a bit at his compliment but had a strange feeling that the wink wasn't for her, but White, the one was standing right behind her from his perspective. "How did you get past the security again?"

"Actually, 6O, as you call her, summon me here with that." Rias answered as she pointed at the leaflet White was holding. "I'm here to fulfil her wish, whatever that is."

"You should have told me or master about the leaflet." White turned to 6O and told her sternly, who looked down guiltily.

"Don't be so hard on her, White. She's a still learning." The blond said as he turned back to Rias "You say you will fulfill her wish? Do you take soul in return? She's an android so she doesn't have one you know."

"You don't have to worry, we don't do that anymore." Rias shook her head and pointed out with a smile. "However, it's not free. You will have to pay to have my service, which depends on what kind of wish that you make."

"Eh, but I don't have any money," 6O said in disappointment.

"Don't worry about it, 6O. I'm sure I am more than capable of helping you with that matter." The man grinned at 6O, who smiled brightly in return. "What is your wish, by the way?"

"I want to see a devil."

"Is that all?" Rias asked in surprise. It was the simplest request she had ever received.

"Yes."

The android answered while nodding her head, making Naruto burst out in laughter. "Well, I believe that probably won't cost us much, will it?" He said before turning back to Rias to ask. "Anyway, where's my manner? Allow me to introduce myself, young miss. My name is…"

"Master, you can't possibly…" White stepped forward and interrupted him, but the man only raised his hand and shook his head to stop her from continuing.

"Don't worry White, it's perfectly fine." He assured her before continuing to introduce himself to Rias, who dropped her jaw and gasped in shock at what he said next. Like many, Rias had had her own theories about him, and she had imagined him as an old scientist with white hair and beard that always wore a lab coat, not someone who was clearly fit to be a top class athlete or a supermodel. She was also very kind and quite friendly, unlike how the social media had described him using only what they had learnt about him from his representative.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but you might know me as The Creator, the founder of Maelstrom Automata Corporation and the creator of YoRHa Androids. Welcome to my humble hideout."

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Yagami's note: Yo! That's the first chapter for this new story of mine. I hope you have had a great time reading and liked the ideas behind it. It was actually my sister's idea made into story by me, after finishing the gameplays of Nier Automata and Detroit: Become Human. Man, those two were such a good game. This chapter is simply a quick introduction into the story, it's not much, but I think it's enough to make a perfect setup for the story to process. I will remind you though; this is yet another immortal Naruto story of mine. This is a Naruto who has become immortal and live till the present time in the DxD world canon timeline.**

 **Well, that's all about it, not much for me to say in this chapter, because I also don't want to spoil anything. Next chapter we will have a deeper glance into Naruto's life with the androids. He won't have that much of an involvement in the supernatural businesses early on, but will eventually take a huge part in it as the story processes. The reason Naruto created the androids will also be revealed in the later chapters.**

 **That's it~… What do you think about the pairing for this story? While they will remain as friends, I don't think I will give Naruto Rias, because I really don't want to write another Naruto/Rias story... there are so many of them already, right? The androids are a much bigger possibilities, but the choices will be limited to the female androids that had appeared on Nier and Nier: Automata, as they all will make their appearances later on in the story, even our beloved 2B**

 **As usual, READ and REVIEW**

 **I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Looking for beta-reader for this story. Leave a review if you're interested in lending me a hand, and I will contact you as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know people, you must be all wondering why I updated this chapter when my story has already been adopted. The reason is quite simple, it's because the one who adopt my story, Azure King and Azure Queen, did not adopt my story as how it is, and continue it from the point I left it, making his story an entirely different version from this one. I really don't know if that is really how an adopted story works, but while it's a very good story on its own, it also gave me the opportunity to continue this fic without causing any confusions.**

 **I have decided to continue this fic (I will work on both Naruto/DxD stories that I have for the time being. I believe I can do it, since they are different to each other). I has already made plans for the next 20 chapters, so you don't have to worry if I have any writing-block. Please forgive me for my previous desicion, but it was really hard for me to continue writing this fic back then because I had no idea how I should do it.**

 **Remember to check out Azure King and Azure Queen story too. It's a damn good one.**

* * *

 **Summary: In the year 2024, a man known as The Creator founded Maelstrom Automata Corporation and became famous for their production of the worldly phenomenal YoRHa Androids. Said to be a man with many secrets, no one had ever seen him or met him in person… that is, until one of his androids accidentally summon a certain crimson haired devil. [Naruto/Nier: Automata/High School DXD]**

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **YoRHa** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **YoRHa**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **The Creator**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"You said you found this in the mailbox?"

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Rias quietly sipped the tea from the cup in her hand as she listened to the conversation between Naruto Uzumaki, the creator of YoRHa androids and the chairman of Maelstrom Automata Corporation, and one of his personal creations. If it weren't for the presences of Devola and Popola, who had stripped from their outfits and were sunbathing by the pool in their sexy green bikinis, Rias wouldn't believe that he was the mysterious Creator. Nothing about him said so. He had changed into a more formal outfit, consisting of a black shirt with a massive F word written on the front in orange and black jeans that had several cuts on the knees, making him look a bit like one of those rebellious teenagers who played for their school's football team. His shirt was loose, so it didn't show much, but she could see the firm muscles of his arms and could tell he was in great physical shape for a man. The only genius she had seen with those traits was Ajuka Beelzebub, but he was a devil so his could always keep a youthful appearance, and because of his nature, he was normally more attractive than human males. However, the former Ajuka was nowhere near as tall as Naruto, and, Rias had to admit, nowhere near as handsome, as his whisker marks also gave him an exotic cuteness. The young heiress to the Gremory Household knew better than to judge a book by its cover, but there had been so many anticipations, so many rumors around the creator of androids, so it hard for her to believe that Naruto was indeed him.

"Yes." 6O nodded her head and then reached her hand into her skirt pocket to pull out an envelope "I found it in the mailbox along with this letter this morning. They had our address, but didn't specific to whom so I got curious..."

"I understand. I will keep this for the time being, you can leave now." Naruto said with a smile as he removed the letter from the envelope and read, making 6O smile and lowering her head to her creator before turning around to walk away "You can use this to summon a devil. Simply wish for what you want the most and one of them will appear to grant it to you… rather straight forward don't you think?" Naruto asked, chuckling humorously and then turned the letter around, but he couldn't find anything else. "You sure this letter isn't from one of the devils from your family?"

"Yes, I am sure." Rias put the cup of tea down the table and answered. "We usually don't use mail to advertise our services, and this state isn't one of our territories, so that can't be ours." Rias had been shocked when she found out that she had been summoned halfway around the world to Naruto's private residence located on a sea-side cliff along the coast of Malibu, California. The Gremory had many devils working in many States of United States of American, but California wasn't one of them.

"But that is the symbol of your family." White, the android who sat next to her creator, questioned Rias, making her nod her head in response "Can a devil from another family make a copy of it?"

"They can't… at least, the symbol won't work the way they want it to. Also, while we Gremory all use the same symbol, it summoned me specifically so it has to be one of the leaflets that belong to me, and my servants. You can't summon my parents or anyone else from my family with that." Rias shook her head and then turned her attention to Naruto's android assistant, who also looked at her almost instantly "White, you know what it is from the start, don't you?" She asked politely, not wanting to make the female android dislike her even more than how she already appeared to be.

"You devils usually don't use mail to advertise your service, but you do." White answered emotionlessly, repeating the words Rias had said previously. "It's all over the Internet. You only need to know where to look."

"Ah well, I guess that explains it."

"So, what is your leaflet doing halfway around the world? My address is here, so it can't be sent to the wrong address." Naruto spoke up and gave the letter to Rias "Can you recognize the handwriting? Is it from anyone that you know?" The crimson haired young woman looked at it for a moment before shaking her head. The handwriting was unfamiliar so she could not tell who wrote it.

"I can't, sorry."

"Ah well, don't worry about it." Naruto smiled as Rias returned the letter to him and put it back into the envelope "I will have to take a look in this matter a bit more carefully. I really don't care what they are planning, but there is a possibility that whoever sends me this letter knows exactly who I am, which is a problem because only my androids here do." Rias nodded her head in understanding as he handed the envelope to White "Why don't you keep this for me, White?"

"Yes, master." The android took it from her creator and then put the letter away as Naruto turned back to Rias.

"You're from Japan, correct?" Naruto asked and Rias smiled radiantly in response. "It's been a while since I was there but as far as I can remember, it's a wonderful country."

"It really is, Naruto-san." Rias said before she decided to ask what she had been wondering since the moment he learnt his name "Say, are you Japanese too, Naruto-san?"

Naruto grinned "It's the fishcake meaning of my name, isn't it?" Rias nodded her head "Yes, indeed I am. I really miss that part about my name. It's been awhile since I had someone taken notice of that. While there are many Japanese in this country, I mostly stay here so I don't meet them that often, but it's always great to meet someone from home."

"It's an amazing country, Naruto-san." Rias smiled before saying "To tell you the truth, I was very surprised when I saw you. I thought…"

"What?" The blond asked in amusement "Were you expecting someone a bit shorter, older and a bit less handsome looking?"

"W-well, yes, I'll be honest… you do not look like a genius inventor or a billionaire to me at all, Naruto-san." The crimson haired princess said, making Naruto chuckle a bit. She paused for a second, and then made up her mind, deciding to ask him the question everyone had wanted to ask him ever since the moment the twin androids introduced themselves to the world "Can I ask you something, Naruto-san?" He smiled, nodding his head in approval "It's actually something everyone has wanted to ask you. Why did you create the YoRHa androids, and why did you choose to not reveal yourself to the world?" Reporters and scientists from all over the world had asked Devola and Popola those two questions, but every time they only received the same answer from them, that they did not know the answers themselves. The Creator had never revealed such information to them, and not that they had ever found a need to learn about his reasons to create them. "You don't have to answer…"

"Ah it's fine." Naruto shook his head and said, chuckling mischievously in a manner not unlike a fox with the faint whiskers on his cheeks "Would you believe me if I tell you that I created the androids because I was bored?" Rias widened her eyes in shock, not expecting such answer from him "I was bored to death at the time. I woke up one morning, went to the bathroom to do my morning chores and I looked at myself in the mirror while brushing my teeth, thinking damn the dude looking right back at me is goddamn good looking." The crimson haired young woman sweat dropped and smiled forcefully, but Naruto continued without a pause "Then I went to the nearest grocery store, flirted with the young ladies there before I ate my breakfast with one of them, maybe two of three at the same time, can't really tell." Naruto recalled, rubbing his chin while chuckling humorously "Then I went home, turned on the TV to watch the news, listening to how people dealing with natural disaster these days. Then I went to that same grocery store…"

"Master…" White decided to speak up. Her voice was firm and also a bit cold.

"Oh yeah, forgive me for ranting those unnecessary details." Naruto laughed while scratching the back of his head, making Rias shake her head with a small smile "Anyway, that's the idea. Because I lived that same routine over and over and over, I started to get bored of it. Soon, I lost interest in my own life, and started to do… things to make it somewhat interest again, like kicking puppies on the streets, throwing a fucking sock over my head and robbing the same grocery store I went to every day with a water gun… Later on that day, I went home after escaping from the police station, and smashed everything I had because I just felt like it."

"Naruto-san…" Rias interrupted. She couldn't hold it anymore. She had to say it. "I know people who believe you are a mad scientist but… you are really one mad man, aren't you?" She asked.

"Ara, you are correct." Naruto smirked, returning the smile she was giving him.

"So what's next?"

"Well, when I finally realized what I was doing and stopped, literally everything I had was destroyed… so I decided to fix them myself. Things like doors and windows were easy, but electronic devices were very difficult. I actually did not know a thing about mechanical engineering at the time." He recalled with a small chuckle "I was really furious that I could not fix them, and decided to go to a library the next morning. There, I read every book about mechanical engineering I could find, and sort of became an expert about it."

"You read every book?" Rias asked in surprise. "How many of them did you read there?"

"Can't remember, but I was sure that the librarians threw me out that night because I was sleeping on them. I was pretty sure that I also accidentally read a few…"

"Hold on a second, that night? You are telling me that you read that many books in a single day?" There had to be a lot of them, because no one could learn how to become an expert mechanic by reading a couple of books. While she trusted him and Naruto did not look like someone who could lie with a straight face, Rias had secretly casted a lie detecting spell under the table, and so far he had only been telling her the truth.

"I like books, so that's not a big deal to me." Naruto said casually while rubbing his chin, making Rias drop her jaws in disbelief "So I went home, with new parts I grabbed from the local stores and started fixing things up. When I was done, I didn't know what to do with the leftover parts and the ones that I broke, so I humored myself by making things from them, no reason. Overtime, I started to like it and finally I decided to become a full-fledged inventor, because it's fun to create something no one has ever seen before then mess around with them. Later, I sold some of my early inventions on EBay and caught the attention of some real deal people, who later gave me the idea of founding my own company, giving me an opportunity to send out my inventions to people and really put them into good use. Sometime later, I created the first sentient robotic life form, the prototype of every YoRHa androids that you know today. It's over there." He finished with a smile, and pointed his hand to an odd looking robot sitting on top of a bookshelf on the other side of the room. Because the robot had a round head and a widely grinning face, Rias couldn't help but think it was a bit creepy "And for your second question, the reason I do not want to reveal myself to the world because I am a man of peace, and don't want to be the central of attention." With that said Naruto raised his hands up and made a gesture like he was mediating with his eyes closed, his breathing slow and steady.

"Uhm… forgive me for saying this but… I think that's the reason why you became so bored in the first place." Rias said while sweat dropping, but Naruto merely waved his hand dismissively before continuing "Still, you are really amazing Naruto-san, becoming the man that you are now in such a short amount of time like that. You really are a genius."

"Thank you for saying that. You know, it's nice to talk with someone about that part of my life." He then looked at his android assistant and said with a smile, his head leaning a bit toward her "Someone who doesn't know me too well, of course."

"You're welcome, Naruto-san. It's an honor to finally meet you." Rias said "You are nothing like I have imagined."

"You will keep getting surprised by me if you decide to stick around." Naruto smiled before continuing "Hey, you wanna see something cool? I have something to show you. Follow me." He asked, gesturing his head toward an elevator door near the staircase near them before standing up with his hands putting on the table.

Rias was about to stand up, but White seemed to know what he wanted to do so she spoke to him while glancing at Rias, rather cautiously "Master, I don't think…"

"It's okay. Rias is already here, isn't she? I have already told her the reason I started making androids, so it's not hurt to show her a bit more. You know what…" He told his assistant before looking at Rias "Hey Rias, can I hire you to talk to come talk to me or something? It's really cool to meet someone from the… outside world."

"Oh, yes of course you can." Rias nodded her head as she then pulled out a piece of paper that she had prepared in case she had a new customer. "My service comes with a fee, but I am sure a billionaire like you can easily cover it. Also you can ask me to do anything that you want, but I don't do sexual acts. There are other devils that do those works."

"Really, it's such a shame? You are really beautiful." He said, making Rias blush a bit "Kidding aside, I expect as much. Watch over the house for me, neh?" He smiled, looking at the blonde android, who lowered her head and then walked away. "Follow me Rias, my workshop is this way." He told her, and pointed his hand at the elevator door on the other side of the room. With an excited smile, she followed Naruto and went into it with him. He then pressed a few buttons, and then Rias could feel a very small, almost unnoticeable movement of the elevator going down.

"Your workshop… does that mean we are going to…"

"Where I work and create new androids, yes, it is. You do not expect me to have a workshop somewhere in my house, do you? Too much noise, and there are also problems with the mailmen so I has it in my basement." He said.

"I-I can believe that I am about to…" Rias squealed, almost sounding like a fan girl.

"Chill Rias." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle while eyeing her expression "It's nothing special. You look like a smart young woman, Rias, so maybe you can help me out around the place too. Of course, I won't be expecting you to start creating androids from scratches like I do anytime soon… ah here we go." He announced as the doors opened before them, revealing a large, open area with mostly concrete walls, which held a number of glass cases that stored several inactive android models. In addition, he also had a collection of both vintage and up-to-date cars around his workshop, parked near an access ramp back to street-level. It appeared that the workshop also possessed a highly advanced hologram projector system that was displaying a variety of digital projections, from the more normal invention like the Arc Reactor, one of the most known creation of Uzumaki Automata after the YoRHa android, to the inside and basic information of a combat YoRHa unit.

"W-woah…" Rias muttered in amazement while looking around. There were so many things to see. Not only was she able to recognize his inventions, but also some of the early models YoRHa androids around the place as well. The workshop was absolutely amazing to look at.

"Not something you can see everyday, isn't it?" Naruto asked with a small smile before he took out a phone from his pocket "Why don't you take a look around, Rias? I need to make a phone call."

"Yes of course." Rias nodded her head and walked a head.

"Don't touch anything you don't know." Naruto shouted after her before calling the only number that he had in his phonebook. After that, it only took him a few seconds to hear a soft and feminine greeting on the other side. "Hey Gabriel, it's me."

" _Naruto... it's been awhile_." Gabriel said, and he could almost see her smiling " _How are you doing?_ "

"Great, you don't watch the news?" He asked humorously "So how's things up there?"

" _It's nice... things has gotten much better since father passed away_." She answered him and continued after pausing for a second " _It's been years since the last time you were here. You should come visit us. Everyone misses you... I miss you, you know._ "

"Well, I will... but not now. I have some work to do here first." Naruto said, rubbing his eyes like he was having a headache "Uhm... look, before we are both caught up in the past, I need to tell you something first. There's a devil here at my house."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"Before you get the wrong idea. I did not summon her, and she was no here to hurt me." He told her before she could say anything more about it "Someone sent her summing contract to my mailbox, and one of my androids got her hand on it. Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't Rias Gremory the sister of the current Lucifer?"

" _Yes, you are not wrong._ " Gabriel answered " _But who sent you the contract to summon devils? Does that mean... they know who you are? Does she know you help my father create the Sacred Gears?_ "

"Nah, I don't think so." Naruto shook his head as he said "Look, I think I will keep her around for now. Maybe later I will find out who did it, and for what reason. I am going to need you to help me too. See if you can find anything from your side of the world, okay?"

"Okay, but please be careful Naruto. I hate to hear that there is a devil near you know."

"You of all people should know that I can take care of myself." Naruto smiled before ending the call and turning his head to look at Rias, who was talking with a battle unit android who wore her hair in a bob on the other side of the room.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Yes people, Naruto is the co-creator of the Sacred Gears in this fic along with God from the Bible. He is after all, THE CREATOR! MUWAHAHAHAHAAH. I did not say that he's the creator of the androids only, did I? I will also spend time exploring this more later on in the story, but I think I will leave it here like that for now.**

 **That's it for now. As usual remember to review once you have finished reading, which I hope you have had a great time doing so. It will help me a lot. Leave me a guest review to tell me what you think if you have already reviewed for the notes that I updated to this chapter.**

 **See you in the next chapter**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
